1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission system and more particularly to a signal transmission system suitable for the concentrical monitor of signals from various sensors for engine oil, a cooling water and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles are provided with various sensors at various positions thereof. The kind and the number of the sensors tend to increase with the recent development of car electronics.
Signals from the various sensors are concentrically monitored by an instrument panel within a vehicle room.
Conventionally, for the above purpose, various sensors are connected to the instrument panel separately. This results in the number of wiring being increased with the increment of the sensors, and accordingly the number of wiring processes and the size of the wire harness being increased.